The Flower That Bloomed
by Corem
Summary: Sora Leonhart is a seemingly normal high school junior, whose brother Roxas has a serious heart condition. Upon moving to a new state for his father's job, the brunette is starting to find himself as well as trying to keep his twin brother from harms way- enter Riku Harada, a seemingly normal college junior, who unexpectedly changes Sora and his life forever. SoRiku, AkuRoku
1. Prelude

**A quite long AN, Part Uno (read if you dare):** Well, hello there. (Awkward introduction ensues) Ahem, anyway… welcome to this load of shit I call a fan-fiction—and not just any fan-fic at that; a SoRiku fic.

I used to post on this site under the pen name **Vestiged** but seeing as I never finished any of the stories on there and that I wanted a new change, I decided to create a completely new account and go for the Pen Name, Corem. Seeing as it's been quite a couple of years (technically a couple of months but kind of a couple of years as well) I decided to grace my presence with a pretty in depth fic. If you guys ever read my other SoRiku fic on **Vestiged** (It's unfinished by the way and will probably remain that way) It was a pretty normal AU of a fic, where Sora's the nerd and Riku's the handsome jock. And by some miracle they cross paths and fall desperately and irrevocably in love with each other and then a yaoi make-out sesh ensues… well, not much has changed. Other than the fact that this is actually going to be more story driven with other problems surfacing rather than just focusing on the relationship of Riku and Sora—and the whole nerd and jock thing was thrown out the window. Sorry for people who are into that… I still made Sora come off as a bit of a nerd though; he's just a cool nerd… if that's possible.

Now, before I get to anything else; I do want to say that this is a third person fic. I decided to change the prelude to first person though because this story is mainly going to be about Sora and what he goes through with Roxas and Riku and I kind of wanted you all to get a sense of who Sora really is from his mind before I just went third person on ya'll.

I also debated on this fic falling under the humor genre, because I am going to try and make it as entertaining and smirk-worthy for you all to make up for the angst that is teen drama. But seeing as this story is going to have more bad times than good, I settle with drama.

And although this fic is rated M mostly for its sexual themes, the actual M rated stuff won't come along for a while but since I might forget to change the rating in the future I decided to stick with M just to be safe. Wow, this is a really long AN. I probably need to just cut to the chase already.

Even though I want to say more, I think I'll just settle with that more than five sentences paragraph and let you guys fall into the depths of what is **The Flower That Bloomed**and join me on this journey that will most likely be longer than what you guys signed up for.

And with further ado—we're off!

_**PRELUDE**_

**Destiny Islands, California**

**SORA POV**

You know that REALLY over-used saying? The one that's repeated in your typical rap song thousands of times? It's on motivational websites, it's used in speeches- you get the point. It's everywhere.

That saying would be; _Live life, to the fullest._

My twin brother, Roxas and I know this saying very, very well.

Roxas and I are un-identical twins. Although we have the same deep blue eyes, our hair color and lines are different, though we both collected the gene of no matter what you do with it, it sticks out in a bunch of places. Our friends like to call it, 'Sex Hair'. How lovely.

Oh, and don't assume we think alike, and finish each other's sentences because we are twins. We are not telepathic. We dress TOTALLY different, and think a hell of a lot differently. We aren't even buddy-buddy, honestly.

Anyways, back to that saying. I guess you're wondering why I even brought it up, and what it has to do with impacting both our lives- because let's be honest; sayings are stupid most of the time.

Well, it all started back when Roxas and I were born. We both came into this world on October 26th, 1996. We were born five minutes apart, me being the first- and I guess you could say oldest twin. I was a healthy, 7Ib baby boy. My mother named me Sora, which means Sky in Japanese. Five minutes later, my brother was born. He was only 5Ibs, and scrawny as hell from what my mom told us- which hasn't changed a bit today.

For some reason, when Roxas was born, he wasn't exactly healthy. He didn't cry like I did, and he wasn't breathing well, so he was immediately rushed out to be monitored, my mom didn't even have a chance to hold him.

My mom said, after a while of waiting three, painful hours; the doctor finally came back and told her that Roxas had a weak heart. It was so weak, that even the doctor didn't think he'd last much longer.

"Spend as much time with him as you can." He said to my mom. "You aren't going to know when his time is up, it could be tomorrow."

Luckily for us, he did live to see another day; and many more after that. But because of his condition, he couldn't do much. I started playing soccer when I was six, but Roxas couldn't play. Of course, once he got older, the desire of wanting to do something he couldn't do changed. He began painting, drawing, and sketching. He was really good at it too, even at a young age he could make what was once a blank paper come to life right in front of you.

Although I like to talk about the good more than the bad, I still have a story to tell.

Roxas was in and out of the ICU his whole life, and had doctor appointments two times a week to check his blood pressure, signs for diabetes, etc. things that would make his heart even weaker than it already is was a very high chance.

There were times where we thought Roxas was lying on his death bed, but he _always_ pulled through. The doctors were more surprised than we were, each time. It was strange... But Roxas would always say: _"even if I have a weak heart, there's a light in there that keeps me going, and I'll never let it go out."_

He wouldn't let death come for him, not for a while, at least.

But here we are, present day.

_'BEEP. BEEP. BEEEEEEEEEEP.' _My alarm clock went off, annoyingly.

"GOD DAMNIT." I screamed, pounding the ever living hell out of the alarm clock with my fist.

"Five... More... Minutes." Roxas murmured, who was laying on the other side of our California King sized bed.

"Rox, we don't _have_ five more minutes." I sighed. "Wish we did, though."

He turned to face me, still curled up in a ball. "Let's skip, then."

"We can't." I sighed. "Remember what happened the LAST time we skipped? Mom totally found out and we were grounded forever into the depths of oblivion. And I don't want to go through that again, it was just too tragic." I dramatically flew the back of my hand against my forehead.

Roxas, mischievously grinned as he always did when the blond had a plan. "But, we didn't have our licenses _or _our own car then. How is she gonna find out if there's no one to say we didn't make it to homeroom? Olette already said she'd mark our names down in all our classes as being there."

I rolled my eyes. "And how exactly _were_ you able to get Olette to do that?"

Roxas shrugged. "I told her I had stuff to do today, important stuff."

"Like what?" My eyes began to roll.

"We're going to the mall today!" He exclaimed with a grin.

"..."

"SORA, ROXAS. YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE. GET UP NOW SO YOU HAVE TIME TO EAT!" Mom yelled.

"So?!" Roxas jumped up. "You going with me, right?"

I once again rolled my eyes, sighing heavily. "Fine. But it's only because I haven't missed ONE day of school this year."

Roxas smirked. "Doing better than me, I've missed 30."

If you haven't figured it out yet, Roxas was a free spirit. I was the uptight gotta-make-good-grades-and-go-to-school-and-study- my-ass-off type of guy. You'd think Roxas would be the more innocent one, considering he LOOKS way more innocent than me, but nope. He was a rebel.

Of course, the way his life has been, I don't blame him for being a rebel...for, rebelling all the time. I guess it was better for him to do what he enjoyed than do something he hated...

But not going to school was no excuse! In my opinion, anyways.

We both sluggishly made our way from our bed, and slipped on some casual clothes, then our school uniforms over them. Even though we weren't exactly going to need the school uniforms, we had to play the part for mommy dearest.

We made our way downstairs with our back packs and sat at the kitchen table.

"It's about time you two came down!" Mom scowled, placing two plates of pancakes in front of us. "Hurry up and eat your breakfast, it's 7:40."

I grimaced at the thought of not being in school. Maybe I could just blow Roxas off and do the right thing... But what if something happened while he was driving and he ran off the road? I couldn't live with the guilt. So I just exhaled with a sheepish smile, turning my _full_ attention to the pancakes in front of me.

"When school is out, I want you two to come _straight _home." Our Mother demanded, before popping a slice of pancake in her mouth. "Your Father and I have something important to discuss with you."

Roxas and I both looked up in unison from our orgasmic pancakes with confused stares.

"Where's Dad anyway?" Roxas asked as he looked back down towards his food, cutting into his pancake and popping the sliced piece in his mouth.

"He had to leave early for work. Seems like there's no end to the demands of the Shinra Company..." Mom trailed off, turning her attention elsewhere from us.

She soon looked back, with a soft smile. "But I shouldn't talk about them that way. If it weren't for your Father working so hard for Shinra, we wouldn't be as financially set as we are today."

"What she really means is, we could afford a much better place to live than this three bedroom, one bathroom house that we currently live in." Leon had cut in as he was making his way downstairs and into the kitchen, snagging a piece of jam covered toast and took a bite.

"Squall!" Mom snapped at our big brother as he leaned on the counter with a smirk.

"Sorry bout' it." He just shrugged, making his way towards the door but not before he popped Roxas' and my head softly. "And it's Leon, Ma."

"Squall," She began again, this time with a friendly tone. "Don't forget what I talked to you about earlier. Try to be home at around 5, at the latest."

Though his back was turned, I could almost sense the roll Leon was giving Mom.

"Fine, and it's Leon." He said simply, making his way out the door with his car keys.

"Well!" I heard Roxas exclaim as he jumped out of his seat, book bag in hand. "We really should get going! I got a big test in Prob and Stats today!" He gave me a nudge to the shoulder, signaling that it was time to get the _hell_ out of here.

"Since when have you been so interested in getting to school on time, Roxas?" Our Mother questioned with a curious gaze. "And ten minutes early, for that matter."

A sheepish grin came from his mouth as I watched in absolute horror. As rebelling as Roxas was, he was never a good liar. Thus was my time to cut into the conversation before Roxas blew our cover.

"I also haves test today," I cut in at the right moment. "Pre-Cal to be exact. I told Roxas I wanted to get there early so I'd have a few minutes to study."

Our Mom gave us a nod, smiling. "Alright then, have good day you two," she began, making heresy towards us sending a kiss on both our cheeks before making her way upstairs to get ready for work. "Remember, _right_ after school come home!"

"Will do!" I saw Roxas make a huge grin as he grabbed my wrist and lead me straight out the house with his car keys in hand.

"Don't you think I should drive." I gave a sheepish grin as Roxas gave me a puzzled frown.

"How come?"

"Well, your driving scares me." I scratched the back of my head nervously as I spoke. "Plus it'll take thirty minutes to get there and I rather not be car anxious for that long."

I could see Roxas in thought for a moment before he gave me nod and threw the keys to me.

"You got it partner!" He said simply as he sat in the passenger seat, along with me in the drivers as I adjusted the seating and mirrors, before turning the key into the ignition.

My right hand made its way from the steering wheel to the driver stick, almost turning it in drive before I felt my blond brother's hand fall on mine. I looked up curiously to see his eyes with content on my curious ones.

"Something wrong?" I managed to get out.

"Thanks for skipping with me, Sor." Roxas gave a soft smile before squeezing my hand. "I know how much you don't like to miss school."

_Then why did you even ask me? _I thought plainly, but instead of just saying that and ruining Roxas' rarely good mood, I gave a nod before I turned the stick to drive, whisking out of the drive way smoothly as I made our way out of the neighborhood. Not knowing that this would be our last week in Destiny Islands… and that everything was about to change.

終末

**A not so long AN Part Dos: **Okay, so just wanted to let you all know that when I do Author's Notes they're going to be at the end of the chapter minus this one. But from now on, they will be.

Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed the Prelude, I know it's short but just bear with me here since as of right now I'm now writing the actual first chapter as I write this Author's Note, and should be up a few hours after I post this.


	2. The Flower That Dispirited

**I**

' _The Flower That Dispirited '_

"_I'm sorry, but come again?" A now irate Roxas crossed his legs and arms as he leaned back onto the couch he and Sora were sitting on. _

_The brunette just slid down into his seat, eyes glued to the floor. _

"_We're moving, Rox." Their father exhaled, slowly pacing back and forth through the living room as he spoke to his family. "…to Radiant Garden, New York."_

"_But that's all the way across the country!" Roxas spat out, now standing up his tone was rising dangerously. "How am I supposed to keep in touch with Hayner, Olette and Pence?!"_

"_Oh come off it, Rox!" The twin's older brother Leon had cut in the conversation. "Dad got a promotion. You should be happy for him, and you know good and well you can call or text your friends anytime you want to talk to them. Stop whining." The older brother rolled his eyes. _

"_He is right, you know." The boy's mother attempted to cut in. "Roxas, you'll still be able to contact your friends, we'll plan trips back home to visit family so you'll still be able to see them." She gave her blond son a beaming smile, hoping to make Roxas calm down._

_Apparently, it hadn't worked. _

"_We've lived here for seventeen years!" Roxas' voice was now dangerously high. "Sora and I have lived here all our lives! We've made friends and—and you can't just take that away from us!" The blond turned to face his five minute older brother with a sheepish expression. "Right, Sora?"_

_The brunette was silent. Though Roxas had made a point, and he was more than willing to disagree with his parents; arguing was not his forte. So he kept silent. _

_This only angered Roxas even more, seeing as his own twin brother wouldn't back him up, he gave the rest of his family a snarl, making his way to the stairs. _

"_I see how it's going to be then," the blonde stated brusquely as he spoke. "I'm going to lose the only friends I've never had, I won't make it to the Art Fair next month and after a year of no trips to the Hospital to make all of your lives miserable you're going to make me miserable?" The blonde barely croaked out his last sentence, taking a step up the stairs as he regained his composure, speaking once more._

"_I hate all of you." He stated simply, making his way up the stairs; the rest of the family heard a loud shut before they grew into silence._

That was pretty much how last week went.

Even worse, his last week in his childhood home the brunette continuously got the cold shoulder from his blond twin more than anyone else in the family. It was to be expected. Sora had not stood up for his brother and he was now feeling guilty.

They both sat in silence as Sora was making the drive to their new home.

_Radiant Gardens, eh?_ The brunette thought to himself, giving a look around the gloomy city but still managing to keep his attention to the road. _I figured by the name we'd be entering a sunny area, guess not. _Sora exhaled, turning to look at his brother for a moment before quickly glancing back to the road in front of him.

"So are you going to stay mad at me forever?" Sora inquired as he gave his brother another glance.

The blond stayed silent, now crossing his arms with a pout.

Sora just rolled his eyes at the immaturity. "Come on Rox, you know full well that I agree with you. But there isn't much we can do about the situation." This made him exhale once more, as he made a turn off the road and onto another. It wouldn't be long before they reached their new house, and Sora wanted to be sure he made up with the blond before then. "Rox, we only have less than two more years before we can go off on our own." The brunette began to smile, glancing at his brother. "We can go to College back home."

The blond just gave a snarl. "Easy for you to say, you _know_ _you'll_ still be alive in two years." He managed to mutter out.

"Don't say things like that!" Sora snapped, hands gripping on the steering wheel in anger. "You're going to get rid of that attitude you seem to have developed over the last week, even if I had to beat it out of you. We need to supportive. This is a big deal for Dad and even though I hate it just as much as you do, I'm trying to make the best of this situation… and you need to do the same."

Roxas exhaled, sinking down into his seat. "I'm sorry Sor… It's just hard you know."

The brunette gave a dejected smile towards his brother, still keeping his eyes on the road. "I know it is… trust me. But things will get better, you'll see."

"I hope you're right," Roxas responded, turning his gaze to his brother with a downhearted frown. "I'm sorry I've been so… you know, mean to you."

This made the once sapphire-blue filled eyes that were filled with discontent; brighten a little at hearing his brother's apologetic tone. Sora let one hand from the wheel grab his brother's, knowing that this gesture was enough for Roxas to know that his twin had forgiven him.

They sat in silence for the rest of the way like that, Sora letting his hand off Roxas' after a while to turn left onto the road their house was on. _Pinewood RD _the sign read. Leading the brunette to figure out why it was named that when the road became suddenly overlapped with pine trees.

Driving towards their house, Sora noted that they passed very few houses. All which seemed elegant from a quick glance. Soon houses became scarcer as they approached their new home, both of their jaws dropping as they came to look at where they'd be living for at least two more years.

A freshly painted black gate had run all the way across and around their new home, as Sora inspected once he stepped out of the driver seat to open it. _That could get annoying during lazy mornings. _The brunette thought as he made his way back to his seat and drove through, stopping _again_ to get out and close the gate and once _again_ sitting back into the driver seat. _That could __**really**__ get annoying_. Another thought surfaced from his head.

The huge driveway seemed to go on for about a moment, Sora noting the green bushes that lined it on each side. He then noted that it was probably a better idea if Sora got behind the wheel rather than Roxas, knowing that the blond would more than likely run off the driveway when backing out and ruining the bushes that lined it.

Finally, they approached the _actual_ drive way as it seemed to expand around the rather big garage in front of it. Their parents, Leon's and the movers vehicles were already lined up it, figuring it was best to park behind Leon, the brunette and his blond twin made their out their sharing vehicle to share faces of awe as they could finally look upon their new home.

The house was made of brick, seeming to expand at least eight car lengths in the front. The brunette could only image how far the house actually stretched back. On further inspection, he noted the rather huge porch that seemed to form all the way around the house as he and Roxas walked up the front steps leading up to the front door. Looking back, the brunette saw that their front yard was completely covered in healthy, dark green grass; with only a non-working fountain that centered in the yard. This was _definitely_ a different change from the family's previous front yard, which was made up of little space before it had hit the sidewalk.

Upon entering the house, Sora could already tell the blond's mood was instantly getting better.

And how could it not? This house was _huge_.

"I take it you boys like our new home?" Their Mother called from the spiral stair case that sat at the end of the main hallway as the twins made their way towards it.

"It's really… huge." Sora replied, looking up to meet his mother's gaze.

"That it is," She chuckled, making her way downstairs and towards the boys. "I was just checking how many rooms were up there. Can you believe it? _Four_ rooms upstairs with their own bathroom in each. Why don't you two go pick out a room before helping with the unloading? I'm sure your father and Leon wouldn't mind."

The brunette and blond instantly turned to each other, grins placed on both of them as they raced up the spiral stairs.

oOo

After the day of moving furniture and boxes into his new home had finally ceased, Sora plopped on his bed with a sigh.

It wasn't too hard to pick which room he wanted, considering one of the rooms had a window seal; which is what the brunette had always wanted to have. He stared lethargically at all the boxes that seemed to stare back at him. Moving was tough work. Something Sora had never known since he and his family had always stayed in their small Cottage in Destiny Islands. The brunette exhaled at the thought. Though he didn't show it to his family, he was quite distressed when he'd found out that they were moving.

Not the Sora had the same worries Roxas had. The brunette didn't really have any friends back home. Tidus Fukoshima was the only person who came to mind when he thought of 'friend'. And even so, they were never close. If anyone was his best friend, that'd be his brother; Roxas.

Sora made his way with a slothful walk towards the boxes, plopping down in front of them.

As he was beginning to unpack a box, a familiar blond peered through his door.

"Shouldn't you be busy unpacking as well?" Sora met his gaze with a soft smile.

Roxas gaped at the ground with a sheepish grin. "Well, I figured maybe you'd need help." He replied as he sat down beside his twin brother, helping with the box.

"It's kind of weird that we won't be sharing rooms anymore…" Roxas trailed off as he sat one of Sora's soccer trophies on the brunette's shelf that hung above his bed. "And I think it's kind of unfair you got to keep the California King." A glare was shot at his twin when the words came out.

Sora chuckled. "Mom and Dad bought you a new California King, no reason to be jealous about it." He stated, meeting where his brother stood on his bed as he placed another soccer trophy on the shelf.

The blond's lip came into a pout. "I'm not jealous!" He snapped, plopping on Sora's bed, as the brunette did the same beside him. "It's just… familiar…"

Sora let his arm slip around the blond's shoulder. "If it means that much to you we can always switch beds. I didn't think it was a big deal."

"It's not." Roxas got up quickly, making his way out the door. "Well, I'll see you later. Still have my room to unpack."

The brunette gave a frown as his brother made his way into the room beside his. Though they had made up in their car on the way here, Roxas was still acting distance.

_It's probably just teen angst._ Sora let his eyes roll as he finished unpacking another box. Though they were the same age, Roxas was always the more immature of the two. He was always the one who'd get into trouble, or make a big deal out of nothing. Sora figured it was because he was spoiled. Even though his parents had given the twins equal attention, Roxas always got more because of his condition—of course that was to be expected, and Sora didn't mind it… sometimes.

One last sigh escaped his lips as he finished up unpacking his room, sitting on his bed as he began to look around at his finished work with arms crossed proudly; the smirk on his lips soon slipping away into a frown. He carried the frown with him as he lay back on his bed, arms uncrossing from his stomach and crossing under his head as he lay back and watched his ceiling with dismay.

He was trying to be positive about this move, he really was. But the idea of a new school along with a new town and a _whole_ bunch of new people he didn't know scared him. His anxiety was now kicking in, as he dispirited.

oOo

"So, what does everyone think about the new house?" Sora's father questioned his family as they were sitting at the dinner table with freshly bought Chinese.

"I think it's simply mesmerizing, Seto!" Sora's mother exclaimed as she placed her hand on her husbands, him giving a smile towards her.

The twins just rolled their eyes, as they continued to eat.

"It's kind of strange having my own bathroom for once," Leon began as he threw an egg roll into his mouth. "But hey, I'm not complaining."

"Glad you like it, Squall." His mother gave a smile at her oldest son, as she shot back a glare at the mention of his actual name.

"It's Leon."

The younger brunette's father had turned his gaze to him, still keeping a smile. "What about you Sora? All settled in?"

Sora gave a sheepish nod as he still tried to keep his positive attitude. If he kept it up, maybe Roxas would share it; since the said blond was just glaring downwards as he ate.

Their father noticed this, as he turned his gaze to Roxas. "And you Roxas?"

Roxas sat up, still keeping their glare but rolling his eyes. "It's fine I guess."

The brunette gave a smile towards his glaring brother.

"Good to hear everyone is happy!" Their father chirped. "Now, Leon." He turned to his twenty-two year old son as he spoke to him. "Since you're an adult, I'm sure you've already handled your transferring to schools."

The older brunette nodded, popping another piece of egg roll into his mouth. "I start classes this coming Monday."

His father gave a nod, turning his attention to his twin boys.

"Sora, Roxas, you two will be starting school Monday as well at Midori High. I figured I'd drive you guys there the first day."

The boys nodded in unison, as their father clasped his hands together with satisfaction. "Now that everybody is settled with their schedules, I can finally eat with less stress." His father chuckled as he turned his attention back to his food.

The dining table stayed silent for the rest of the time. Roxas asked to be excused early, and everyone else finished up as Sora was left to do the dishes. To his dismay, he did them. Quickly making his way upstairs before his Mother stopped him.

"Sora," she began, walking towards her son. "Could we talk for a moment?"

Sora gave a weary nod before following his mother into their new living room. She'd already had it decorated to her liking which was too be expected since she was an interior designer.

The brunette sat by his mother on the couch as she began to speak again, this time with more concern in her voice.

"Sora, I'm worried for Roxas." She exhaled, keeping her gaze on her son.

The brunette let his head fall down, beginning to twiddle his thumbs. "I know…"

"You will watch after him, right?"

"Of course I will."

"Good, because I have a feeling he's going to need you more than ever." His mother smiled sheepishly, looking towards a family photo that was taken a few years back. "Roxas had always been frail in every aspect, but he seems even more so now that we've moved in. I just hope that this move won't affect his condition."

The brunette shared an equal concern for his brother as his mother did. She was right, Roxas was acting strangely ever since they settled in; but he figured it just angst.

With this thought in mind, he gazed up from the floor to his mother smiling. "Don't worry Mom, I think he's just in angst. You know how us teenagers are these days." He chuckled warily.

She put a hand on her son's shoulder, laughing a little. "You're right, and I'm glad I don't have to worry about you, Sora." She pulled him into a hug. "You've always been so strong."

Sora exhaled into his mother's hug. She was wrong. He wasn't strong at all, he just had to keep up the act so everyone else wouldn't fall apart; but maybe his mother knew this.

She let go of her son before motioning for him to go to bed, and he did as he was told.

Lying in his bed, more than a couple of thoughts were on the brunette's mind. What was his new school going to be like? Were the people going to be friendly? Was Roxas going to be able to make it the whole day? Would the brunette make any friends? Would Roxas make any friends? Sora was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." He said softly, instantly knowing that it was Roxas.

The blond opening the door slightly, peering from the opening of the door. Sora couldn't make out his facial expression but new his brother had a frown on his face.

"Sora… would it be alright if I slept with you tonight?"

"Sure."

oOo

"Roxas, I think I'm going to go have a look around town." Sora stated as he shook the blond awake from his bed.

"Five… more… minutes." Roxas took his ball-like shape as he softly mewed back to sleep.

The brunette snorted, taking that as a no as he made his way out his room and down the stairs.

"And where are you going?" His mother asked with a smile as she met him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Figured I'd go out and see if I can find any parks or cafes in the area." The brunette answered sheepishly, closely holding the book he had grabbed from his room to his chest.

His mother smiled, reaching for her purse on a nearby table as she got a twenty out and handed it to Sora. "If you get hungry, buy something." She gazed upstairs. "Roxas didn't want to go with you?"

"He's too busy sleeping." Sora shrugged. "Well I'll see you guys later." He motioned with his hand as he closed the door with his other hand and made his way towards the gate of the driveway. There was no reason to take the car since he wanted to sight see.

Managing to make his way down town, Sora was quite astonished to notice the hustle and bustle of people and cars that surrounded him. It was much different from the small town he came from, which only consisted of a few people walking around and _rarely_ this much traffic.

After much sign reading and looking around, he finally found a small café in the area. Standing outside, he read the sign above the building. _Le café_. It read, making Sora snort. _That's pretty original._ He thought to himself as he made his way through the doors and up to the cashier.

She gave a big smile as her eyes met Sora's, speaking with a friendly tone. "Hello, and welcome to Le Café, what can I get you today?"

"Thanks…" Sora trailed off, eyeing the nametag the female wore on the right of her shirt. "Kairi, I think I'll have a medium Caffe Marocchino please." He smiled at the redhead in front of him.

"Alrighty!" She exclaimed. "That'll be 3.45!"

The brunette gave her a five, telling her to keep the change as she graciously thanked him.

Sora leaned on a wall nearby as he waited for his Marocchino, turning his gaze to the redheaded female when she spoke to him again.

"So I haven't seen you around here before," Kairi began, taping her fingers on the counter with a smirk. "What's your name?"

"Sora, Sora Leonhart." The brunette smiled. "I just moved here from California, so that's probably why you haven't seen me around."

The redhead's jaw dropped slightly. "Wow, New York's pretty far from California. I should of guessed you'd be from somewhere like that, with the accent and all." She teased, quickly making the brunette turn a small shade of pink. "But anyway," She chuckled, noticing she had embarrassed him. "Why so far away from home?"

"The company my Dad works for placed him here," Sora said with dismay. "So we had to pack up our things and leave if he wanted to keep his job."

"I see, are you happy that you moved?" She asked, not seeming to notice the dismay in Sora's eyes.

"Not really, I've lived in California all my life, in the same place at that."

She frowned apologetically. "Sorry to hear that, but I'm sure you'll come to find that you'll like it here. Everyone's pretty nice in the area." She smiled softly.

The brunette gave the redhead a closer inspection. She had crimson red hair that fell a little past her shoulders, following big ocean-blue eyes that wanted to pull you in. From what Sora could tell, the female had a petite body shape, her fitted dress and apron leaving little to the imagination.

"Thanks for that," He smiled as he leaned up from his place on the wall as Kairi handed him his Marocchino. "Hopefully I'll meet people just as pleasing to be around as you are."

Kairi grinned. "I doubt that. I'm one of a kind you'll come to find!"

"Oh really?" The brunette smirked.

"Really." She gave a smirk back, placing both her hands on her hips.

Sora thanked her once again before heading out of the café and finding a nearby park for him to sit in and enjoy his drink as well as his book.

After meeting this so called Kairi, things seemed to perk up for the brunette. Maybe things would only get better from here on out—he hoped so at least.

oOo

"He knew that when he kissed this girl, and forever wed his unutterable visions to her perishable breath,"

Sora jumped at the voice that was now speaking to him. Looking around, he saw no one.

"…his mind would never romp again like the mind of God. So he waited…" The voice trailed off as Sora began to look around again, eyeing no one in sight, until he felt someone lean down as the voice spoke once again in his ear.

"…listening for a moment longer to the tuning fork that had been struck upon a star. Then he kissed her. At his lips touch she blossomed for him like a flower and the incarnation was complete."

Sora met the aquamarine eye's gazed as he turned to the right of him.

"The Great Gatsby," The male continued, as he leaned back up from behind Sora as he circled around the bench the brunette was sitting on until he was now face to face with him. "Such a good read."

The brunette laughed sheepishly as he now realized the silver-haired stranger was reciting the page he was reading in his book.

"And a Caffe Marocchino too." The stranger eyed the drink in Sora's hands. "What great taste in both books and drinks you have."

"I was unaware I had good taste, thank you." Sora gave a slightly nervous lap as aquamarine eyes once again met his sapphire blue ones.

"I was also unaware that I'd be disturbed." The brunette bit his lip slightly as the stranger chuckled.

"My apologies, but when I saw you sitting on this bench alone with a frown on your face…" he trailed off, giving the brunette a smirk. "One could only think to come over and introduce one's self to such a troubled face."

"I… I'm not troubled!" Sora shot back, giving a pout to his lips. "Just thinking, is all."

"Thinking about something that's troubling you." The stranger stated simply with a sneer, sitting down beside the brunette.

"Maybe I am… troubled." Sora looked up from his book, exhaling. "But even so, my problems don't really concern you." He got up, book and drink in hand. "So if you'll excuse me—"

"Leaving so soon?" The stranger tilted his head. "I haven't even got your name yet."

"It's Sora."

"Sora…" The silver-haired stranger pursed his lips, a slight smirk showing. "I like that name."

"I'm sure you do, now if you'll excuse me I need to be getting back home now," The brunette stated, making his way towards the exit of the park; hearing footsteps behind him to his dismay.

"Sora," The man began again. "Why don't you let me walk you home?"

"Because you're a stranger… a mildly annoying one at that." Sora rolled his eyes in said annoyance.

The stranger frowned as he caught up to the brunette. "Well aren't you just too kind for words… I'm Riku by the way,"

The said Riku had introduced as slid in front of the brunette, a hand gestured out towards the other boy. "We're not strangers now." There was that smirk again.

Sora exhaled, taking the strange—Riku's hand and shaking it softly. The other had a firm grip on the brunette's hand, Sora wincing a little as he noticed the confidence in the handshake.

"So, let me walk you home." Riku demanded more than questioned with a grin.

"How about no." Sora retorted, knocking the other gently out his way with his shoulder as he made his way out of the park. "And please don't follow me!" Sora yelled back as his distance was getting further and further from the silver-haired man.

The frown the man had, had begun to turn into smirk. "As you wish…" He whispered softly before making his way into the opposite direction.

終末


	3. The Flower That Pondered

**II**

' _The Flower That Pondered '_

"It was really weird," The brunette exhaled as he sat crisscrossed on his twin brother's floor. "The guy just came up to me and then he started wanting to take me home!" Sora shivered at the thought of the man he'd met earlier in the park that day being his new stalker.

His brother, on the other hand; just gave a snort. "You're so naïve Sora," Roxas began, giving another snort as he realized more than his twin brother did. "That _guy_ was hitting on you."

"Hitting on me?" Sora pondered at this. "Why would he hit on me?"

"I don't know," The blond gave a shrug, not being much help to his brother. "It was probably because he found you interesting."

The brunette crossed his arms with disagreement. "Well, I wasn't doing anything to _seem_ interesting. Besides, even if he was _interested_ as you put it; I don't like guys."

Roxas shrugged again, meeting his brother's confused gaze with a smirk. "How would you know though? You've never even dated a girl—never even kissed one for that matter!"

A blush fell upon Sora's face as he jumped from the floor, giving his brother a soft punch on his shoulder.

"D-don't say that!" The brunette's blush increased in color as he spoke. "I…" He began to look towards the ground as he spoke. "I just haven't found anyone _worth_ dating… or _kissing_…"

"Well maybe you'll find one here!" His brother exclaimed.

"You're one to talk, you know." Sora exhaled. "You've never been with a girl either."

The blond shrugged, jumping from his place on his bed as he made his way out the door, stopping only to gaze back at his brother with a soft smile.

"You're right, I haven't." He looked back towards his door, opening it. "But my reasons are different than yours."

The brunette twin sat in puzzlement until he decided to make his way out of Roxas' room and into his own, flopping on his bed with a sigh.

_School's tomorrow_… he thought, exhaling.

oOo

"Sora, get up." Leon's familiar voice beamed in Sora's ear as he lifted an eyelid.

"What… do you want…" The brunette demanded sleepily.

"You and Roxas need to get up," The older brunette equally demanded. "Dad had to leave for work early, so I'll be taking you guys to school."

"Fine."

As his older brother left his room, Sora slothfully made his way up from his bed towards his bathroom; turning the faucet sink with both eyes closed as he managed to brush his teeth and wash his face.

After waking up from the cold water that hit his face and washing it, he made his way to Roxas' room, where the blond was still sleeping soundly.

Sora smirked as an idea began to approach, as he sneakily made his way over to his twin's bed to only stand there silently before he pounced on his sleeping brother.

"ROXAS GET UP!" The brunette yelled in his ear, this sending a head flying Roxas to meet his twin brother's gaze… and his forehead.

"Shit!" The blond squeaked in pain, as he feverishly began rubbing his forehead. "What the_ hell _was that, Sora?!" Roxas snapped.

Sora only grinned. "Time for school; get ready and quick! Leon's taking us to school and if we aren't ready by the time he is, he'll definitely leave us."

This made the blond's eyes widen as he quickly made his way off the bed and into his own bathroom.

The rest of the morning, Sora finished his ritual of getting ready as he showered; putting on his new school uniform as he raced down the stairs to find his Mother and Leon sitting at the dining table.

"Well don't you look nice." His mother stated, pursing her lips as Sora sat down.

"I liked my uniform at Destiny High better." The brunette whined, as he pulled on his plaid blue tie.

"I like this one much better!" His mother announced as she chewed on a piece of bacon. "It really brings out the blue in your eyes."

Sora shrugged sheepishly, looking back upstairs. "I figured Roxas would be down here before me."

"Maybe… you should go check on him." His mother said with concern in her voice.

Nodding, Sora did as he was told; making his way upstairs to Roxas' closed room.

"Roxas, hurry up or you'll miss breakfast!" Sora recited as he knocked on his brother's door a few times, only to get no answer.

The brunette crossed his arms. "C'mon Roxas, Leon's not going to wait and I sure as hell don't want to be late for my first day of school!" He knocked again, eventually exhaling as he decided to enter the blond's room at his own will.

Looking around, Roxas was nowhere in sight; but the bathroom door was closed.

Sora made his way to the bathroom door as he began knocking. "Roxas! We have _less_ than twenty minutes!"

There was a long pause before the blond finally answered. "S-Sora… come off it! I-I'll be down in a second…" His voice seemed shaky as he spoke.

"Is everything all right in there?" The brunette questioned.

"It's… fine…"

"Can I come in?"

"NO!"

"Why not?" Sora pouted as he began to turn the knob to his brother's bathroom. Surely whatever Roxas didn't want his twin to see only made the brunette more curious.

Before he could open the door, it was quickly opened from the other side as the brunette was grabbed his shirt and pulled in.

Roxas' nose was bleeding, a large amount.

"Roxas!" Sora's mouth fell open as he spoke. "Let me get M-"

"NO!" The blond shouted again, as he pulled a couple of pieces of toilet paper off and stuck them in his nostrils. "Don't get Mom. She'll just freak out and make me stay home from school. It's just a nose bleed."

"But it's a lot of blood… how long has it been bleeding exactly?"

"For at least ten minutes, I think."

"It could be serious, Roxas."

"_Please_ come off it Sora." His brother begged, tilting his head back more as he tried to get the blood to cease. "I don't want to make this a big deal."

The brunette thought for a moment, before tilting his head down in a scowl as he opened the bathroom door. "Fine." He muttered as he began to walk out. "Hurry up, Leon will be ready to leave soon."

Sora didn't want to keep things from his mother, but he knew telling her would only make Roxas resent him even _more_ than he did when he didn't speak up for his brother about moving; so he kept quiet… at least for now.

"Is Roxas about ready?" The brunette heard his older brother ask as he made his way downstairs to meet him.

"Y-yeah…" Sora answered, scratching the back of his head as he spoke. "I'll be in the car, so whenever you and Roxas are ready."

The younger brunette held his school bag close to his chest as Leon made his way out of the driveway and onto the main road. Being nervous was an understatement—he was absolutely _terrified_.

"Are you _seriously_ that nervous bro?" A snickering Roxas asked his twin.

Sora smiled sheepishly as he replied. "Aren't you?"

"Please," The blond huffed as he continued. "This is going to be a piece of cake. I'll bet I'll have so many friend by the end of the day."

The brunette simply rolled his eyes as he turned his gaze to the window. _With that attitude, you just might…_

"Looks like we're here." Sora cringed as his brother spoke up.

That they were.

The twins made their way out of the car and onto the nearby sidewalk that was facing the school campus.

"Leon, don't forget to be back here by three-thirty." The brunette said with a rather pleading voice.

The older brunette rolled his windows down as he gave a smirk towards his younger brothers.

"Oh come on, you can totally walk back home from here. Besides, I have a class at two o'clock and I'm not sure how long it's going to last."

Sora huffed as he nodded in understanding his brother. "Fine."

"Don't worry so much, Sor." His older brother assured. "You'll have a good time here, and before you know it; everything will be back to normal." His brother sped off as he left some words of wisdom for Sora to ponder over for the next couple of hours.

"C'mon Sor." Roxas demanded, grabbing his brother's wrist. "Time for school!" He exclaimed with a sarcastic tone.

The brunette just rolled his eyes, following his brother to the entrance.

oOo

"Everyone, welcome your new classmate, Sora Leonhart." The teacher delivered to the rest of the peers as a sheepish Sora stood before them.

"Sora," The teacher began. "Why don't you tell us where you're from?"

"Uh… Destiny Islands… California…" Sora muttered.

"Ah! How exciting!" The teacher exclaimed. "I'm sure New York is a different environment for you, but at Midori High we will try our best to make you feel as comfortable as possible." She gave a huge grin. "But now, where to seat you…" She pondered.

"He can sit by me, Miss. Gainsborough." A familiar female voice called.

Upon further notice, Sora recognized the redheaded female sitting in the back corner of the classroom with an empty seat next to her. The teacher, Miss Gainsborough motioned her head to where Kairi was sitting as Sora made his way over to her, thankful that he had a familiar face in his first class.

"You should of _told _me you'd be coming to Midori High!" She exclaimed as Sora took his seat beside her. "Of course, I wouldn't have been so surprised if you did."

The brunette gave a sheepish smile. "Well, I'm glad you're here nonetheless. I was really nervous about my first day considering I have no idea who anyone is."

"Well, now you know at least _one_ person!" She said with a smirk.

Sora gave an overwrought chuckle as he turned his attention to the front of the class as Miss. Gainsborough began speaking, but soon after found it quite hard to concentrate on what said teacher was saying—something about the circulatory system and anatomy.

_I wonder how Roxas is doing…_ he pondered. The blond seemed to be confident as he made his way through the entrance and parted Sora, leaving him to find his way to his first class on his own. Usually, Roxas was constantly connected to the boy's hip. It was also strange that Roxas seemed to be adapting just fine to a new school, while Sora was nervous. It honestly should have been the other way around.

_Why am I so nervous for anyway?_ He questioned himself, soon being knocked out of his thoughts when he felt a ball of paper hit the side of his head.

Glaring at an apologetic looking Kairi, he picked the ball of paper up from the ground and opened it up.

**So, I know this is really sudden and all, but I was wondering if you liked parties… because my older sister is having one this Friday!**

The brunette snorted as he read the note, but nonetheless replied back.

**I don't mind them… but I'd most likely be bring my brother if that's okay. **

He folded the note up neatly as he passed it back to the redhead. She seemed to be smiling as she read it, quickly scribbling something down and passing it back to the brunette.

'**Course not! The more the merrier! **

Sora sank in his seat as he tried to pay attention to the rest of the lecture his teacher was giving the class, and before he knew it; the first bell had rang.

"I'm so glad you agreed to come!" Kairi exclaimed as they both got up from their seats.

"Well, I'm not really a party person but I do need to get more acquainted with people from here." _I want this time to be different… I want to actually __**have **__friends._ Sora thought to himself.

"Well you'll definitely meet a lot of interesting people!" Kairi chirped. "Everyone and I mean _everyone_ attends my sister's parties. She's really popular at Belmont University y'see."

"Belmont?" Sora inquired. "My older brother's going there."

"Really?!" Kairi said astonishingly. "Maybe he'll come too!"

"God, I hope not." The brunette rolled his eyes. "Leon's a dick."

"So I'm guessing you have two brothers then? Since you're bringing one of them."

"Yeah," Sora smiled at the redhead as they made their way out of the class. "My twin brother, actually. His name's Roxas."

"Sor!" a familiar voice called.

"Speak of the devil…" Sora chuckled, as he and Kairi turned around in the hallway to meet the blond's gaze.

"How was your first class?" Roxas grinned, turning to gaze at Kairi. "I'm guessing it went well."

"You could say that, but Kairi and I knew each other from the café… you know, the one I was telling you about."

"Oh!" Roxas seemed to remember, bringing a palm to his forehead. "Right! You did say something about meeting an _unusually _attractive redhead."

"Roxas!" Sora said, now mortified as his face turned a slight shade of pink.

Kairi just chuckled, holding out her hand to meet Roxas'. "I'm Kairi. Nice to meet you Roxas! Sora and I were just talking about you actually."

"Oh really?" The blond smirked. "Hopefully it was nothing too bad."

"Ha-ha, actually we were discussing my sister's party that's going to be this Friday, and Sora said you and him were going to attend."

"A party?!" Roxas smiled broadly. "I'll definitely be there!"

The redhead laughed. "I'm guessing Roxas here is the party animal between you two."

The brunette rolled his eyes. "He definitely is."

"Well, I'll see you at lunch Sor!" Roxas made his way past them. "You too Kairi!"

Kairi waved at the other twin, turning her gaze to Sora. "So what's your next class?"

"Oh, uh…" Sora trailed off, grabbing his schedule at out of his school bag as he carefully skimmed it over. "Pre Cal."

"Wow!" The redhead exclaimed. "You must be in the Math Honor's class to be taking that a year early."

The brunette chuckled sheepishly as his scratched the back of his head. "I have all honors' classes, actually."

Kairi placed both hands on her hips, grinning. "Well then, I guess we won't have any other classes together other than Health Science."

Sora made a frown. "I guess not."

"Don't worry!" She gave the brunette a pat on his shoulder. "We'll see each other at lunch. Just try to survive until then, okay?" She gave a wink as she began to walk away.

_Survive… yeah… I'll try. _Sora snorted as he made his way to Pre Cal.

Pre Cal went as quickly as it came, and now the brunette found himself in English; his favorite subject.

"Alright guys," The English teacher began as the bell rang for class to start. "I'm sure you all know that today's the day of the college fair, and it just so happens to be taking place during my class. So in a couple of minutes I'm going to dismiss you so that you can make your way to the gym and attend it. So, do any of you have _any _questions before being dismissed?"

The class was silent, all too eager to get away from class.

"Very well then." The teacher sighed. "You can talk _quietly_ before I dismiss you."

Quietly was an understatement as the student's began bickering about to one another. Sora snorted, this school really _wasn't_ much different than Destiny High.

A few minutes passed, and the teacher finally dismissed his class to head down to the gym. For Sora, this was a good opportunity to see what was _really_ out there. Though he had told Roxas they could go to college back home, the brunette didn't exactly like the college there.

_So many choices…_ Sora pondered as he eyed all of the stands that various colleges had set up, gazing more at the Belmont stand. _Might as well take a look here first. _

Oh, what a mistake Sora had made.

"Well look what we have here." A familiar, yet unsettling voice chirped from behind the stand.

Sora gritted his teeth as his gaze met the silver-haired man.

"Oh… it's you." The brunette snarled, plotting what he was going to do next—which would most likely consist of heading in the other direction.

"Oh, come on, _Sora_." The man known as Riku grew a smirk on his lips as he said the other's name. "Don't be like that."

The brunette merely huffed. "Alright Mr. _Pedophile_, just give me my pamphlet and we can call this a day."

The silver-haired man gasped dramatically, putting a hand on his chest. "Wow Sora that hurt. Of course…" He pursed his lips as he spoke. "I'm no pedophile. You're a junior; which means your seventeen years of age. This also means that you're now legal in the state of New York."

"Whatever, same difference." Sora muttered. "Just give me the pamphlet please."

"Don't you want to know what Belmont University has to offer you?" Riku titled his head in question. "Me being a junior, I can answer _any _of the questions that you might have." There was that smirk again. "Even the ones that happen _outside_ of class activities, if you catch my drift."

The brunette sighed, snatching the pamphlet from the silverette. "So you really _are_ a pedophile. Thanks, but I'm not really interested in asking _you _anything."

"Then maybe I can give it a go." A voice called, walking up to stand beside Riku; meeting the brunette's gaze.

"You'll have to excuse Ri Ri here," The redheaded male smirked as he continued. "He flirts with anything that moves."

"You make it sound like I don't have standards, Axel." The silver-haired male pouted, folding his arms. "Don't give little Sora here the wrong idea about me."

"I think you've already done that by the horrified look on his face." The redheaded man sneered. "So anyway, do you have any questions or are you just gonna hold the line up?"

"Um…" Sora scratched his head as he looked behind him sheepishly, seeing the other students who had a less than thrilled face that were all directed towards him. "I think I'll actually be going now."

"Wait a second!" Riku called; hastily coming from behind the stand to grab the brunette's wrist, only resulting in said brunette snatching his wrist from him.

The silver-haired male only smirked at the reaction. "So, will you take me up on the offer I made yesterday?"

Sora rolled his eyes, turning around to meet Riku's gaze. "I don't think so."

"And why not?" Riku pouted.

"No offense," The brunette began. "But you're creepy as hell. Secondly, I'm not really comfortable with a stranger walking me home."

"Then I'll drive you." He smirked.

"… That's even worse."

"And I'm not a stranger anymore." Riku shot back, pursing his lips.

Sora rolled his eyes again, exhaling. "I'm not going to let you walk _or_ drive me home. End of discussion." He snarled, as he walked off.

"Desperate much, Ri?" An amused Axel pondered.

"Not desperate…" Riku answered, walking behind the stand as he began handing out pamphlets to students. "Just interested."

oOo

"Sora! Over here!" Kairi called to the brunette as he made his way over to her at the lunch table.

"Thanks for saving me a seat." He grinned, taking his seat beside Kairi.

"So this is Sora then." A female brunette pondered, gazing at the other brunette.

The redhead smiled. "Sora this is Selphie, Selphie this is Sora!"

"Nice to meet you, Selphie." Sora chirped as he began digging into the less than satisfactory lunch before him.

"Glad I get to finally meet you." She grinned. "Kairi wouldn't stop going on about how cute you were in Algebra, I can see why."

"Selphie!" Kairi shot back, but the brunette only giggled back at her.

"So Sor, how has your day been so far?" The brunette's twin brother questioned from across the table.

"Pretty good so far…" Sora trailed off. "Minus English. We had to go to some college fair."

"Really? I think I'm going to that during my next class." The blond grinned.

"Stay away from the Belmont stand." Sora rolled his eyes. "Full of pedophiles."

"Do you mean Riku Harada?" Kairi questioned as a surprised brunette met her gaze.

"You know who he is?" Sora's mouth shot open, quickly closing as a smirk lit up his face. "God help you, then."

The redhead merely giggled at the response. "My sister dated him freshman year of college, he's such a flirt!"

"He's dreamy too…" A sighing Selphie cut in.

"Dreamy is an understatement." Sora snorted. "More like creepy."

"He's not bad once you get to know him." Kairi retorted. "He's actually quite… interesting."

"Interesting as in _creepy_ interesting?"

The redhead laughed. "He's not creepy Sora, he just likes to flirt."

"Well he should really stop trying to flirt with people in high school, and with someone who's the same sex, for that matter." Sora responded, popping a piece of broccoli in his mouth.

"What's so bad about that?" Roxas questioned, blue eyes meeting his brother's.

"Well, it's not exactly _normal_." Sora answered.

"Well, maybe he's gay." Roxas shot back.

"Well, I'm not." The brunette snarled. "So he shouldn't do that. It only makes him more of a creep."

"Homophobic much, Sor?" Roxas gritted his teeth.

"I'm not a homophobe!" Sora shook his head. "What do you care anyway?"

The blond looked down, beginning to play with his food. "I don't."

"W-well anyways!" Kairi cut in, trying to demolish the tension. "I'm really happy you guys are coming to my sister's party Friday!"

Kairi began to continue speaking, Selphie following behind her. But all Sora could think of was why his brother was acting so strange lately. They never bickered like that, none to mention; the brunette was starting to question how he was beginning to act.

Ever since they set foot on New York soil, a growing tension began inside Sora… an emotional tension at that. Was it hormones perhaps? Or maybe this whole moving thing was getting to him more than he realized.

Whatever it was, the brunette felt his relationship with Roxas began to crumble slightly… and he didn't like that at all. He and Roxas were always close, despite their differences and personalities. Sora couldn't recall any argument the two had ever had, because they never had one. They never fought, bickered, or disagreed until they moved here.

"_He's going to need you now more than ever."_ Sora remembered his mother's words. Maybe she was right. Maybe the reason for the sudden change in both twin's attitudes was really because of this move. It seemed like a good answer to go on, anyway.

_Then I need to be there… _Sora thought. _No matter what happens, I need to stick by Roxas._

oOo

Sora's last classes went by faster than he expected, and once the final bell of the day rang; the brunette was determined to head to the gym after school to join the soccer team.

"Isn't it a little early for soccer season?" His blond twin questioned, as they made their way towards the gym.

"Of course it is, but it's nearly December and this is usually the time people start signing up."

His brother exhaled as he followed closely behind his brother. "I wish I could play soccer."

"I know, Rox." Sora sighed in unison. "I know."

The gym was seemingly quiet, other than the left over stands that the colleges had put up; which were slowly getting taken down. If Sora was lucky, he wouldn't run into that creepy silver-headed pedophile.

"Isn't it weird that we're going to be graduating high school next year?" Roxas smiled as he looked over to the college students. "That's going to be us in two years."

The brunette snorted. "Jeez Rox, such excitement in your voice. I thought you hated the thought of going to college."

"I do…" The blond trailed off before he spoke again. "But if I do make it to college… I'll be happy."

Sora stopped walking, turning to meet his brother's dismayed gaze. "What do you mean 'if you do'? You're _going_ to."

Roxas looked up with an uneasy smile. "Hopefully."

"No, I know you are." Sora began walking again. "You've had a good year Rox. No visits to the hospital, you haven't fainted… things are starting to look up."

The blond grinned. "Hey, maybe I'm cured!"

The brunette laughed. "Well, I wouldn't say that. But you are getting stronger."

"I've always been this strong, Sor." Roxas exhaled. "I just… sometimes I just feel like giving up… you know?"

Sora looked down in dismay, trying to focus his mind on something else. "I know."

"Sora, watch o-"

If only his day couldn't have gotten worse, here he was. Knocked on the floor, head and bum hurting from the impact, and a more than apologetic silver-haired creep meeting his gaze as the brunette looked up.

"Watch your going!" Sora snapped, quickly getting up as he brushed off his pants.

"Watch where _I'm _going?" Riku snorted. "You're the one who ran into _me_."

"That… doesn't matter." The brunette pouted, folding his arms. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to-"

"Easy there, kid." Riku chuckled as he leaned down and began grabbing the pamphlets that were knocked from his grasp on impact. "I was only pulling your leg."

Sora huffed, making his way past Riku. "C'mon Rox, let's go."

"Hold on!" Riku called, running to the two twins.

Roxas obeyed, but Sora kept walking.

"Is he always this bitchy?" Riku snarled.

The blond chuckled, looking back at his brother who was now, heading out the double doors to the coach's quarters. "Not usually." Roxas turned back, giving the man a smirk. "Only when he's nervous."

Riku folded his arms, with an equal smirk on his lips. "Are you saying I make him nervous?"

"Maybe you do, maybe you don't." Roxas shrugged. "Anyhow, you must be Riku. I'm Roxas, Sora's twin brother."

"Twin brother eh?" Riku pursed his lips. "I can see the resemblance. Mind telling me a little bit about your twin brother?"

oOo

It was around June, when it happened. Sora and Roxas were making their way off of the school bus when suddenly Roxas had plummeted to the ground, unresponsive.

"Congenital Heart Disease is a very serious thing," The Doctor would explain. "But since your son's birth there has been much advancement on how we treat it. With proper diet and medication, your son can expect to live a long and healthy life."

"I'm just not sure what to do anymore…" Sora's mother trailed off, exhaling as her grip on the brunette's hand became more firm. "His condition seems to be getting more violent. He's constantly vomiting and when he's not doing that he complains about being dizzy and short of breath all the time now."

"Don't worry." The doctor reassured. "We're doing all we can to help your song Mrs. Leonhart. All we can do now is hope Roxas progresses on the new treatment plan. But of course, we're still going to be running tests to make sure CHD is the problem here. It's just normal procedure. We're going to have to keep his heart monitored for about a week."

Sora never left his brother's side that week. Not once.

"What do you think, Rox?" Sora chirped as he held up the catastrophic sketch in front of his brother.

"Well…" The blond smiled sheepishly, tilting his head to the side. "I think you should stick to soccer, and _I'll_ stick to sketching."

The brunette gave a pout as he lowered the sketch to his gaze, looking at it. "You're so lucky, Rox."

"Am I?"

"Of course you are!" The brunette looked up, beaming. "You're so creative… I wish I was a creative as you."

Roxas gave a chuckle, as he tried to adjust himself in the hospital bed. "Being creative is all I can be… I may have a weak heart… but at least my brain is strong."

oOo

"Roxas! Where the hell-" Sora trailed off as he entered the gym, soccer papers in hands as he gazed at his sheepish smiling brother and the silver-haired creep.

"And what exactly are you still doing here?" The brunette snapped, walking towards them.

"Roxas here was just telling me that you two were going to be attending Namine's party Friday night." The silver-haired man's lips pursed. "And what a coincidence… I'm going as well."

"Then we're definitely not attending, now c'mon Rox." The brunette demanded, grabbing his brother's hand.

"He was also telling me how your brother's making you walk home today." The silver-haired man made a sarcastic frown. "How unfortunate… but I could give you two a ride home if you'd like."

"No—"

Sora was quickly cut off by Roxas. "We'd love to." The blond grinned, tugging on his wrist that Sora was now firmly gripping. "Let's go, Sora."

"I'm going to _murder_ you." Sora muttered towards his brother, but it only made his twin beam back at him.

The three made their way outside to the gym parking lot, stopping as they finally reached their destination to Riku's car.

"So," Riku smirked, opening the passenger side's door. "Who's riding shot gun?"

"Sora will!" Roxas volunteered, eyeing the brunette who was now giving him a death stare.

Riku pursed his lips. "Perfect."

Sora slid inside the seat, as Riku opened the back seat's door to let Roxas slide in as well, shutting both doors as he made his way around the car and into the driver's seat.

"So, where to?"

"Pinewood Road." Roxas answered.

The drive was filled with awkward silence, but Sora preferred it that way. He didn't want a thing to do with this creep, and was making a mental note that as soon as he got inside his home he was going to mentally beat Roxas senseless.

"You don't have to be shy." Riku chimed into Sora's thoughts, causing the brunette to look up disturbed.

Riku only smirked as he kept his eyes on the road. "I won't bite… _hard_."

"I was enjoying the silence." Sora snarled.

Riku frowned, still keeping his eyes in front of him. "Well, I wasn't. I'd actually like it if you spoke to me with a more eager and happy tone."

"And why the hell would I want to do that?" Sora said, disgusted. "You creep me out. I'm not nice to people who creep me out."

"Well, maybe we got on the wrong foot then." Riku smiled, turning his gaze to Sora only for a moment before turning his attention to the road. "I'm Riku Harada. I'm a junior at Belmont University. Among many things, I enjoy reading." He pursed his lips. "Your turn."

The brunette rolled his eyes, but obeyed. "And I'm Sora… Sora Leonhart. I'm a junior at Midori High and I _also _enjoy reading among other things."

"Well then, we have something in common."

"That's about the _only _thing we'll have in common." Sora snarled as they pulled up to the gate of his and Roxas' house.

"Thanks for the ride, Riku." Roxas chirped, quickly getting out and making his way into the gate.

Sora exhaled, slowly making his way outside the car only to be greeted by Riku.

"So then…" Riku trailed off, leaning forward a little causing the brunette to quickly react and lean backwards. "I guess I'll see you Friday night."

Sora gritted his teeth. "Actually, I don't think I'll be going. Turns out I have a big test Monday and I'm going to need to study all weekend for it."

"You're lying." Riku said with a smirk, leaning forward even more. To Sora's dismay, the car behind him refused him to lean back any further.

"S-so what if I am?" Sora questioned shakily, severely uncomfortable with how close Riku's face was to his, which was less than an inch away from touch Sora's nose.

"So, no one likes a liar." Riku whispered softly. Sora gulped as he felt Riku's warm breath blow against his face as he spoke.

"Y-you need to back off." Sora responded. "Y-you… you're too close for comfort."

"Oh, am I?" Their noses were now touching, causing all the heat in Sora's body to shoot up into his face. "I hadn't noticed…"

"N-now you're lying…" Sora squeaked, feeling his face turn a shade of red.

Riku only kept his smirk, leaning his body back up to its original state, as Sora exhaled with relief.

"I'll see you Friday night, Sora." Was the only thing Riku said before hopping into his car and taking off.

Sora watched as the silver-haired man drove off, the brunette was shaking with both anger and defeat; the blush hadn't escaped his face.

_W-who does he think he is?!_ Sora screamed inside his head. _That… that asshole!_

Sora huffed as he made his way inside the gate; closing is loudly as he stomped towards his house.

Roxas was going to get it.

終末

AN: Oh my! How do you guys like the story so far? I hope you like it just as much as I liked writing it. Thankfully I kept my word to some of the viewers I responded to about posting this Monday or Tuesday. With that being said I'd like to take a moment and thank the people who reviewed, followed, and favorite so far. You guys are awesome!

Next chapter is going to fast forward to Friday, the day of Namine's party! Whee! I'm going to try and make the next chapter a little longer, so if you guys were slightly disappointed at how short-ish this was, don't worry! Next chapter will be A LOT longer seeing as a bunch of stuff is going to be happening! And don't worry, AkuRoku is coming. ;)

Anyways, thanks for reading and please be sure to review, I like hearing what you guys have to say!


	4. The Flower That Despised

**III**

' _The Flower That Despised '_

"What are you saying you _can't _come tonight?" A less than thrilled redhead snapped from behind the counter.

Sora, who was now refusing to meet the redhead's gaze, held his Marocchino in a tight grip.

"S-sorry." He looked up, smiling sheepishly. "It's just I have a lot of work to do… and—"

"You're coming tonight, even if I have to drag you there!" Kairi snapped again, placing both hands on her hips. "Besides, you're a _really _bad liar. What's your _real _reason for not wanting to come tonight anyway?" She pondered.

"Well…" Sora trailed off.

A smirk met the female's lips. "It's because of Riku, isn't it?"

Sora nodded sheepishly.

"Oh come on!" Kairi snorted. "Riku's harmless, why wouldn't you come just because of him?"

"Because I _really _believe he's going to molest me if I go and—"

"And that's not going to happen." The redhead rolled her eyes. "You have me to protect you, and besides; Riku wouldn't molest anybody."

"Are you positive about that?"

"Very positive. He may come off too strong when he flirts, but he's no rapist." She gave a wink to the brunette. "I know you don't… go that way. But, you should be flattered. Riku's a very attractive guy, with an intelligent mind. He's also the most popular guy on campus!" The redhead pointed out.

Sora just gave a chuckle. "I don't really care _what _or _who _is. I just wish he'd stop."

"Well, have you asked him to?"

Sora pondered this for a moment. In all fact, he hadn't actually told Riku to stop with his advances, and why hadn't he? Maybe then the silverette would have stopped.

"I actually haven't." Sora retorted.

"Well then maybe you need to." She smiled. "So now that that's cleared up, will you _please _come tonight? I really don't want to have to explain to your parents why I'm kidnapping you."

The brunette let a soft laugh escape from his mouth before speaking. "I guess I have no choice if you're going to kidnap me."

A smirk grew on the redhead's face. "Exactly."

Sora made his way out of Le Café and walked silently towards the park. Going to meet Kairi at her work and doing some light reading at the park had become his daily ritual after school. His first week at his new school had gone by surprisingly fast to say the least, and although he hadn't made any friend other than Kairi and Selphie, things were starting to look up a bit. More surprisingly, he was actually excited about the party tonight. If all went well, he wouldn't even run into the silver-haired creep.

Sitting on his usual bench, he flipped his book open to the page he last left on, beginning to consume himself in reading.

This was nice.

Sure, the weather was almost _always _gloomy here in Radiant Garden, and for November, it was getting rather cold outside. The brunette was used to the warm feeling of Destiny Islands, where it rarely got this cold.

"Well hey there." A voice beamed through Sora's ear.

Looking up, he recognized the redheaded male.

"I remember you from the college fair." A smirk grew on the man's face.

"No offense, but I'm actually trying to _forget _that day."

"Aw…" The redhead pouted with a sarcastic tone. "Ri's getting under your skin huh?"

Sora closed his book, now annoyed. "It seems I can't go a day without that creep's name being mentioned." He exhaled. "I'm beginning to think I'll never get rid of him."

"Probably not." The redhead chuckled as he sat beside the brunette. "Riku's a hard person to get rid of when he sees something he likes."

Sora rolled his eyes. "Well, he's not going to get it."

"You sure about that?" Axel's lips pursed. "He's a pretty demanding guy, you know."

"Don't remind me."

"Nonetheless," The redhead began, making his way up from the bench. "He looks forward to seeing you at the party tonight. Won't stop talking about you, actually." A smirk grew on his pursed lips. "Be sure to look your best, now."

"Why don't you tell him to lay off?!" Sora snapped.

"I'm not a messenger, _Sora_." Axel sneered playfully, making his way out of the park.

Was this torture never going to end? It seemed no matter how hard Sora tried, the silver-haired man always found a way to ruin his day. It had been like that all week, just about.

"Maybe it's hopeless." Sora exhaled as he stood up from the bench, seeing that reading without interruption was out of the question for today.

oOo

"Roxas!" Sora knocked with demand on his twin brother's door. "Are you ready yet?"

Sora exhaled as he brought his wrist up to read his watch. "The party started at eight, and it's nearly nine-thirty."

Finally, the door to the blond's room opened.

Roxas was wearing his usual attire when he wasn't attending school. A white v-cut shirt, followed by some black skinny jeans which were being held up with a white and black striped belt along with black converse. And of course, his black and white wristband, which he wore religiously.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." The blond rolled his eyes. "Just let me get a jacket."

Sora exhaled, giving a sheepish nod as he made his way down the spiral stairs and into the living room as he waited for his brother.

"Going to that party tonight?" His older brother Leon asked, as he raised his eyes from a book he was reading.

"Yeah, I figured you'd be going." The brunette said as he plopped down on the couch beside his brother.

"Nah." Leon answered, closing the book he was reading. "I'm going out with Cloud tonight. He doesn't really like parties."

The conversation ceased as Leon jumped up from his place on the couch and into the kitchen, before yelling back at his brother. "Do you know where Mom and Dad are?"

"It's date night tonight, remember?" Sora retorted.

The brunette exhaled, beginning to fiddle around with his fingers as he second guessed his look for tonight. Which consisted of a plain fitted navy-blue t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and his usual black DC shoes. Sure, it wasn't exactly as dressed up and nice looking as Roxas', but who was he trying to impress? Maybe Kairi, but seeing as she had a crush on Isa, impressing her would be useless.

"_Be sure to look your best" _Axel's voiced beamed through Sora's thoughts.

Actually, maybe it was a good idea he _hadn't _dressed up.

"Ready!" Roxas' voice called as he made his way hurriedly down the spiral staircase.

"It's about time!" Sora snapped, removing the keys from his dark olive jacket as he made his way towards the front door.

"Hey!" Leon called as the boys were making their way out of the door. "Be careful tonight. Lots of creeps like to go to big college parties like that."

Sora waved his hand in the air towards his brother as a sign of acknowledgement. "Don't have to tell me twice…" He muttered as he closed the door behind Roxas and him.

oOo

"Whoa! I think this house is bigger than ours!" Roxas exclaimed as the twins made their way out of the vehicle.

The brunette snorted. "You're right about that."

There was little 'partying' to be made at the front of the house. A few people could be seen hanging around on the front porch, conversing to one another with a drink in hand. Just as they were making their way up the steps, Sora stopped behind his blond twin to tap him on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" Roxas responded.

"Look, before we go in there…" Sora trailed off, but then found himself speaking again. "Will you promise to stay close to me tonight? You know how I get with big crowds and if something were to happen to you—which I'm saying it won't—I just want you to be close to me okay?"

Roxas merely rolled his eyes at his worrisome brother, giving a chuckle in the process. "You worry too much Sora, but fine. I won't run off. Promise."

Upon entering the extravagant home, the first thing that could be noted was how many people were taking up space in the foyer. Stairs stood on either side of the back wall as people were making their way up them and into the vacant rooms above. Typical for parties, Sora had thought.

Along with what seemed like more than hundreds of people, blaring music could be heard from the speakers practically surrounding every room the boys ventured in, along with more and more people.

"Where do you think Kairi is?!" Sora shouted so he could be heard from the music.

Roxas gave a shrug, seeing there was no point in trying to communicate in the room they were in, the living room, which was where the music was being played the loudest.

Luckily, it was the right room to stumble upon. For looking to their left, they could see Kairi flailing with both hands in the air, motioning for the boys to come over to the couch where she occupied with Selphie and a blue-haired guy.

Sora smiled as he tugged on his twin's jacket and made their way over to the redhead. She gave them an excited smile as they neared closer, jumping up from her place on the couch and brought them both into a hug.

"I'm so glad you could make it!" She yelled, though it was necessary seeing as how close she was towards both their ears. Sora made a shudder as the impact from her voice made it inside his eardrums.

Smiling sheepishly, she let go of both of them, turning to Selphie and the blue-haired man.

"Guys," She began. "This is Isa! Isa this is Sora and Roxas! The twins I was telling you about!"

Isa simply nodded in acknowledgement, and to Sora he didn't seem like the talking type.

Kairi shrugged her crush's actions off, turning to the brunette and blond that stood before her and smiled again.

"You guys want a beer? Or do you prefer liquor?"

Sora shook his head immediately, smiling sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. "I have to drive tonight."

Kairi's lips immediately went into a pout. "Oh come on Sora, just ONE drink!"

Sora shook his head vigorously, while Roxas on the other hand was grinning from ear to ear. "I'll take a beer." The blond chirped.

The brunette immediately turned to his brother with a disapproving look.

"Roxas!" He snapped. "You shouldn't be drinking! You're on a lot of medication right no—"

Before his brother could finish, Roxas put a hand over his twin's mouth. "C'mon Sora, I'll be fine. The worst that's gonna happen is that I get drunk quicker." He gave a grin. "And that won't be a problem considering _you're _the one driving."

Sora rolled his eyes in defeat, exhaling. "Fine, do what you want then." He crossed his arms.

Kairi grinned as she motioned to Selphie and Isa that she'd be back as she made her way out of the living room and into the kitchen.

Selphie smiled at the twins as she motioned for them both to sit down on the couch, Isa still keeping quiet.

"So!" She began as the twin's sat down. "How are you guys enjoying the party so far?"

"It's… loud." Sora smiled sheepishly.

Selphie only chuckled. "Well, when Kairi comes back we can always go down to the basement. No one ever goes down there during parties since Namine and Kairi keep the door locked. It's kind of their place to go when things get to hectic for them."

Sora nodded in agreement, turning to the large crowds up people that stood before him. "So are most of these people college students?"

Selphie gave a nod. "Mostly, you'll see some familiar faces from Midori here and there but considering this is Namine's party, the people are usually made up of College students."

"Namine must be popular then." Sora noted.

The female brunette just grinned. "She really is. She's like…" Selphie trailed off as she cupped her chin with both hands, apparently going into day dream mode as she so often did. "… Everything you'd want to be."

Kairi came back with a beer in her hand and a red solo cup in the other, smiling as always.

The redhead handed Roxas the beer, which he thankfully took; and extended the solo cup towards Sora, smiling.

"It's Mountain Dew and Malibu Rum." The redhead explained.

"Kairi…" Sora whined. "I told you I didn't want to drink."

Kairi merely rolled her eyes, shoving the solo cup into the brunette's hands. "It's a party Sora! Trust me, one drink won't hurt you."

The brunette exhaled. _Oh the joys of peer pressure_, he thought. Making a note to only sip every once in a while. Since Roxas was drinking Sora wanted to make sure he was sober so he could watch out for his brother.

"Run into Harada yet?" Kairi beamed in Sora's ear as it knocked the brunette of his thoughts.

"Thankfully, not yet." Sora gave her a smile. "With luck, he didn't even show up here tonight." It was a long stretch, Sora knew that. But maybe the silver-headed creep _hadn't_ shown up to the party. Of course, that was only wishful thinking.

Kairi snorted, as she began to crush his wishful thinking. "Oh, he's here alright. I've seen him around."

Sora gave a dismayed sigh as his eyes met the drink he was holding in his hands. Well, if he was going to take a sip might as well do it now. Maybe if he caught a good buzz before Riku started pestering him, the silver-headed stalker would be easier to deal with.

Meanwhile, across from the room; the man known as the silver-headed creep leaned against the wall, as he studied the brunette that sat across from where he stood, his trademark smirk not once leaving his face.

All perverted thoughts the silverette was carrying was however ceased when he felt a firm grip on his shoulder, instantly knowing who it was from the touch.

"You really shouldn't sneak up on me like that when I'm on the prowl, _Axel_." Riku sneered playfully, as he turned around to meet the redhead's gaze; smirk never leaving his face.

"And _you _should really stop trying to waste your time… _Riku_." Axel playfully sneered back as his hand left the silverette's shoulder.

Riku just rolled his eyes at the comment. "I'm not wasting my time…" He trailed off, his gaze reverting back to the brunette as his lips pursed. "You should know better than anyone that I get what I _want_."

"C'mon Ri." Axel began, exhaling. "The kid's still in high school. From what I can gather he's completely inexperienced and most likely a virgin, and you know just as well as I do that virgins aren't your style."

"Perhaps my style has changed." Riku chuckled as he moved a piece of silver hair from his eyes, said eyes never leaving the brunette. "It would be exciting to see how far I could play with him."

"You're not serious, right?" Axel's mouth dropped, seeing what his friend was getting at. "I'm not a fortune teller or anything, but messing with that kid's head isn't going to end well."

Riku shrugged, not really caring what his friend was saying. "It always ends badly, doesn't it?" His eyes met Axel's once again. "What makes it different this time?"

"He seems like a nice kid… is all…" Axel trailed off, exhaling. It seemed like no matter what he told his friend, Riku wasn't going to stop with his 'games'.

Riku chuckled, reverting back to Sora. "The sweeter they are, the sweeter they're going to taste. Wouldn't you say?"

The redhead exhaled once again, seeing there was no point in trying to change his mind. "Just be careful man… this isn't just some girl in college you're playing with."

Axel's gaze finally met where Sora sat, but something—a certain blond took his eyes away from the brunette and onto the blond he was sitting beside. "Who's blondie?"

"Oh, that's Roxas." Riku seemed uninterested. "Sora's twin brother—" Riku cut himself off, his smirk became more prominent on his face as he turned to his friend once again; now he was interested. "Why? See something you like?"

Axel shrugged as he slipped both hands into the pockets of his black jeans. "Cute kid, that's all."

"Well why don't we stop wasting time and make our way over to this _cute _kid… and my prey?" Riku questioned.

The redhead merely rolled his eyes before agreeing. Usually, he would keep his distance from Riku's games. But that kid—Roxas was right next to it, and something beamed in Axel's thoughts that if he didn't take this opportunity to introduce himself now, he'd regret it later.

"Well, well, well…" Riku sneered playfully as he and Axel stood before the group of high school friends. "Look who's here."

Kairi and Selphie gave a warm smile towards the two, as Isa just nodded at the two's presence, while Sora on the other hand was giving them the death stare.

"So pleased you could make it Sora." Riku put on his smirk once again. "I was _extremely _hoping you would."

"Your presence makes me regret coming here." Sora hissed at the silverette, take a sip of his drink. Boy, this was going to be a _long _night.

"And you too, Roxas." Riku chirped as he met the blond's gaze.

Roxas simply smiled, reverting his gaze to the redheaded male.

"Excuse Ri here, as always." Axel gave a warm smile towards the blond, extending his arms out to the blond. "I'm Axel."

Roxas took the redhead's hand, noticing how big and manly Axel's hands were to the blond's small and delicate ones.

"Roxas," A smirk appeared on his face as he spoke. "But you already knew that."

"Pleased to meet you, blondie." Axel grinned. "Riku talks about your brother all the time—but he seemed to leave out your charming presence."

Roxas' face blushed a deep red as he quickly pulled his hand away, hiding it behind his back.

Through the death glares, smirking, and red faces Kairi seemed to notice all the tension lingering between the four and decided to speak up.

"So we were thinking of heading down to the basement. You two want to join us?" Kairi grinned as she looked to Axel and Riku.

Sora on the other hand, reverted his death glare to the female redhead. Hadn't Kairi told him she'd protect him from the silver-headed creep? Well this was _far _from protecting him.

"That sounds like a _splendid _idea." Riku's smirk grew. "Lead the way, Miss. Ibaraki."

Kairi gave a giggle as she made her way off the couch and motioned for everyone to follow.

Making their way to the basement, Sora could've _sworn _he saw a devilish plot being made between the whispering Kairi and Riku, but he decided to ignore it.

"Well, here we are!" Kairi grinned as she unlocked the door to the basement, pulling it open. "You first, Sora."

Sora sheepishly made his way down the stairs of the basement, mouth opening wide as he looked as how huge it was.

There was a wet bar that stood in the far back of the room, on the other side was a couple of couches that seemed to all connect around the big flat screen tv; along with games and movies that were piled on the shelves beside it.

The door closed, and Sora turned around only to see Riku in his perception. He let a big sigh let out before he dared to look at the silverette in front of him.

"Where's everyone else?" Sora questioned.

Riku's trademark smirk was back as he walked towards Sora and draped an arm over the brunette's shoulder.

"They decided they didn't want to come down here…" Riku answered softly.

The brunette shook the arm from his shoulder before giving the silverette a glare. "Then let's follow."

"And why would we want to do a thing like that?" Riku gave a pout, crossing his arms. "Don't you want to stay down here with me and… get to know each other?"

Sora answered by sticking his tongue out, turning from Riku's gaze. "Not really…" He explained as he began walking up the steps, turning the knob only to find that it wouldn't open. "…What?"

"What's wrong, Sora?" Riku questioned. "Is the door locked?"

Sora couldn't turn around; he only cursed himself in his head. _Dammit Kairi… _He yelled in his thoughts. _What the hell did he say to you to make you do this to me?! _The brunette exhaled, slothfully turning the opposite way and made his way down the steps as he passed Riku and plopped on the couch.

Looking up, he gave the amusing looking silverette a death glare before he spoke.

"Hands to yourself!" He snapped before looking down again. Hopefully Kairi would realize the danger she'd put the brunette in and unlock the door soon.

"Hands to _yourself_ huh?" Riku chuckled as he sat down beside Sora. "That's no fun."

Sora didn't reply, only kept his gaze down as he twiddled his thumbs. Hopefully Roxas would be alright on his own until Sora could get out of this mess.

However, the brunette was torn from his thoughts when he felt something nibble on his ear; instantly making him jump.

He grabbed his abused ear quickly as he scooted away from Riku. "H-hey! I said hands to yourself!"

"You did… but you didn't say anything about my mouth." Riku smirked, folding his arms. "Besides, you weren't listening to me."

"W-well what do you want?!" Sora demanded.

"I simply asked how you were liking New York so far."

Sora let his hands fall to his sides as he exhaled. Well, if he was going to be trapped in a room with the silver-headed creep, he might as well converse if it was going to make the time go by fast.

"It's alright… I miss California though."

"California, eh?" Riku chuckled. "My Mother lives there."

"Oh? What part exactly?"

"Twilight Town." Riku gave a sigh as he slid back in his seat. "At least, I think she still does."

"You don't know?" Sora questioned. Now he was interested.

The silverette gave a small shrug before speaking again. "She left when I was five years old. Apparently didn't like living with my Father too much, but didn't care enough to take me with her. When I was ten, my Father finally got in touch with her to make the divorce final… he said she lived in Twilight Town, California and she asked if I wanted to come live with her."

"Did you?"

"Of course not." Riku chuckled. "That bitch left me. If she wanted me to come live with her she should've taken me when she had the chance. Not five years later when all I had was resentment for her. Besides, she had a drinking problem. I don't think that's the best thing for a kid to grow up with, you know."

Sora's gaze met this solo cup once again. Was he feeling… sympathy?

"I'm sorry." Was all Sora managed to spit out.

"Don't be." Riku turned his gaze to Sora. "Sure, I grew up without a Mom around, but my Father is a great man. I don't think things would of ended well for both is if my Mother had stayed. You know what they say, 'things happens for a reason'." He chuckled as he quoted.

Sora gave a small smile as his gaze turned to Riku. "Well, I'm surprised my parents haven't split up yet."

"Why is that?" Riku titled his head in question. "Problems at the Leonhart house?"

Sora turned his gaze back to his drink. "You could say that…"

"I don't mean to pry…" Riku turned his body so it faced Sora's. "But what's the problem?"

Sora exhaled. Should he really be telling Riku this? After all, he was a creep… but of course it wouldn't hurt to vent to a stranger… he never had before.

"It's my brother, Roxas…" Sora trailed off.

"What about him?"

"He's… sick."

"What do you mean by _sick_?"

"He has… Congenital Heart Disease."

"…"

"…and so it's been hard on my parents. There were many times where we thought Roxas wouldn't make it and… those times were the worst."

"So it's serious… then."

"It's pretty serious." Sora chuckled sheepishly, head still down. "But… Roxas is a fighter. Always has been, always will be."

"But you can't escape death when it's ready for you. No matter how hard you fight it."

"I know that…" Sora spoke softly. He felt tears beginning to work into his creases. "… let's just talk about something else, okay?"

"We can do that." Riku agreed. "So… how's high school?"

The brunette simply groaned. "It's high school."

He could hear the silverette give a light chuckle. "Why are you saying it like that? I enjoyed high school."

"It's not that I don't enjoy it… well… I did enjoy it, up until we moved here."

"That's understandable." Riku nodded, folding his arms once again. "You're in a new place surrounded by new faces. It's kind of like your first day as a freshman all over again."

"Yeah…" Sora laughed sheepishly. "Something like that."

Realizing how nice he was being, and how close Riku was to him, Sora gazed quickly up at the silverette.

"Why am I even speaking to you about these things?" He huffed.

Riku's lips pursed. "You may think I'm a big creep, Sora. But even if I am, I'm an easy creep to talk to."

Sora bit his lip in puzzlement. Five minutes ago, he wouldn't of _ever _talked to civilly with Riku, but now he was. He turned his gaze to his drink again, seeing it was empty… maybe that was why. He had a tendency to talk a lot when he was drinking, and it was almost as if he started feeling his head cloud as he realized how much he had drank in a short amount of time being down here with Riku.

His gaze met Riku's quickly, but the look Riku was now giving him made the brunette's cheek darken instantly.

"I… don't like the look you're giving me." Sora bit his lip once again.

"You don't?" Riku smiled as his arms unfolded and draped one around Sora. "Your cheeks say otherwise."

Not noticing the touch on his shoulders, Sora quickly held his hands over his cheeks. "I'm just… It's hot down here!" He retorted.

This only made Riku smirk. "Really? It's quite chilly down here to me… maybe you could lend me some of that heat radiating off you…" He trailed off.

Before Sora could attempt to form a sentence, he found himself locked into Riku's grasp; and was held close to the man's chest. Sora could hear the silverette's heart beating at a normal pace, while his was beating far more faster.

"I-… I'm not gay!" Sora exclaimed sheepishly as he quickly look up at Riku, who was peering down at him. His aquatic green eyes seemed to puncture through Sora's blue ones like a spear.

"Would you like to test that theory?" Riku gave a smirk.

"D-don't look at me like that!" Sora demanded as his gaze shot down. Why he wasn't trying to pull away from Riku, he didn't know. "You're making me uncomfortable… what did I say about keeping your hands to yourself?"

To Sora's dismay, the silverette simply lifted the brunette's chin up with a finger so that his eyes were meeting his again.

"If there's one thing you should know about me, Sora… is that I don't listen to rules very well." He said almost with a whisper, as his head began to slowly tilt downwards; his face inching closer to Sora's.

Sora instantly froze. He wanted to move, but he couldn't. He wanted to form the words 'Stop' but he couldn't. As Riku's face was inching closer, the thought dawned on Sora that this was going to be his first kiss. His first kiss… was going to be taken by the silver-headed creep that stared down at him. The only thing Sora's body allowed him to do was widen his eyes, as Riku's nose began to touch Sora's lightly.

"Do you want to test that theory?" Riku repeated his question again with a whisper, as Sora felt the silverette's lips lightly on his as he spoke… if Riku only pressed his lips against them… Sora's first kiss would be taken away.

"Am I… interrupting something?" A voice questioned nervously.

Riku's eyes showed annoyance as they shifted from Sora's, as he saw the blond female peer out from where she stood on the last step.

To Sora's relief, Riku lifted his head from Sora's. The brunette took this god-sending opportunity to release himself from the silverette's grasp.

"Not at all." Riku sneered, as the man's arms folded once again as he crossed his legs.

"I didn't know anyone was down here!" Namine replied sheepishly. "The door was locked… so…"

Riku waved his hand, smiling at the blond. "It's fine Namine. You weren't interrupting anything."

_Sure… _Sora muttered to himself. _You weren't interrupting anything. _

Namine smiled as she made her way towards the wet bar, a few buckets placed in her hands. "I just came down here to get more ice."

Riku immediately got up and made his way over to her. "Would you like me to help? I don't think you can take those buckets back up by yourself."

"Oh, that'd be great! Thank you Riku." She gave a warm smile as Riku took the buckets from her grasp and began filling them with ice.

Sora took his as his only escape and fled up the stairs, quickly opening the door and shutting is behind him. He leaned on the door and exhaled softly. That was definitely a close call. And if Namine hadn't come in when she did… Sora first kiss would've definitely been taken.

But what puzzled Sora the most is that he didn't pull away. He didn't even try. He wanted to think that it was because he went into a shock. Either way, he shook his head as he decided to escape those thoughts. _I need to find Roxas…_

oOo

"You're cute, you know that blondie?"

Axel poked the boy's cheek playfully as he spoke, thus sending Roxas into a whirlwind of emotions. He was drunk. Axel was touching him. This wasn't good.

"M'stop. And m'names Roxas." The blond said with a slur.

The redhead simply chuckled as he shifted from position on the bed. When Kairi had closed the door behind Riku and locked it, she explained that Riku wanted to try and reason with Sora alone so that they could get to know each other better and hopefully become friends in the process.

_Friends my ass. _Axel had thought, hoping that his friend wouldn't make the brunette suffer too much. But of course, this gave Axel the opportunity to get to know Roxas better; and about fifteen beers and some chatting later, they both found themselves on Kairi's bed.

"Jeez Roxy." Axel scratched the back of his spiky head as he spoke. "You've only had a couple of beers and you're _already _wasted."

Roxas shot a glare at his new friend. "M'not wasted… just… little drunk…" Roxas trailed off in a slur as he leaned against Axel's shoulder with his eyes closed.

"Little drunk my ass!" Axel laughed as he wrapped an arm around the blond's shoulder to keep them both from tumbling off the bed. "You're such a little light weight."

"M'not!" Roxas began to argue, but found himself at ease in the redhead's arms and it soon quieted him.

"High school kids…" Axel muttered to himself, smiling. "What am I gonna do with you?"

This made Roxas look up, as he tugged on the redhead's sleeve to catch his attention, making his gaze turn to Roxas.

"You can kiss me…" Roxas trailed off, eyes full of hope.

"Roxas I don't know if that's such a good idea…" Axel exhaled, realizing the situation he was in. Here he was, a few hours later with an absolutely gorgeous blond beckoning for his lips to meet his… and he was shit faced. Although Axel had, had quite a bit to drink, he only had a slight buzz.

"If we kiss now I don't know if I'll be able to _stop_ kissing you." The redhead chuckled as he gazed down at Roxas. God, this boy was too cute for words.

Roxas' lips fell into a pout, but soon formed into a smirk as he lifted his head up and onto Axel's earlobe, nibbling it softly. "S'okay… I might not want you to…" He said between nibbles.

Feeling the blond's lips against his ear made the redhead shutter, arching his back with pleasure. "Roxas…"

Roxas leaned back down as he cupped the redhead's face in-between his hands, bringing Axel down slowly and gently on the bed. "Axel…" He whispered, hands never leaving the other's face as he laid there on the bed, eyes begging for Axel to kiss him.

Axel gave a soft smile as he shifted his hand from beneath him and on the other side of Roxas, placing it on the blond's waist as he peered downwards at the blond.

"What if you regret it? You _are _kind of drunk you know." Axel chuckled as his digits began to caress the boy's hip.

Roxas smiled at the touch as he let one hand fall from the man's face and onto his back, squeezing and pulling on it slightly to signal that he wanted the redhead_ fully_ on top of him.

"I won't regret it as long as this isn't the last time you'll be kissing me…" Roxas assured, as he leaned his head up slightly to nip at Axel's neck.

Axel exhaled in pleasure as the male's lips touched his neck, obeying as the blond pulled at his back as he lifted a leg over the blond, buckling them both on either side of Roxas.

"Kiss me already!" Roxas whined as he leaned down to gaze at the redhead.

Axel chuckled as he leaned down so that his nose met the others.

"I promise you…" Axel trailed off as his hand slid up from the blond's hip and onto his face, caressing his cheek softly with his digits. "This won't be the last time I kiss you." He said softly, turning his head slightly to press against Roxas' lips.

oOo

"Rox!" Sora shouted as he made his way through the crowd of people into every room. "Where are you?!"

Sora exhaled as he made his way into the living room, seeing no signs of his brother. Where the hell could he have gotten to?

Sheepishly, he made his way towards the kitchen as he sat down on the bar stool, cupping his face with his palm. _He promised not to leave me…_

"Sora!" Kairi grinned as she made her way into the kitchen as she sat beside the brunette at the bar. "Still having fun?"

Sora groaned. "You locked me in a basement with the worst guy in the world…" He exhaled. "I'm mad at you."

Kairi smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry! He told me he only wanted to talk with you… that maybe you guys could become friends by talking it out alone…"

"And you believed him?!" Sora snorted. "Kairi, you're lucky I didn't get raped. He was two point five seconds away from eating my face!"

The redhead bit her lip nervously. "Well, he seemed sincere…"

"You're completely blind if you think Riku Harada is sincere… he's anything _but _sincere."

Kairi sighed, laying a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I'm really sorry Sora, if I'd known Riku's real intensions I wouldn't have locked you down there."

The brunette shrugged, giving her a light hearted smile. Kairi couldn't have known Riku was the scum of the earth… but then again maybe she was just blinded by it. It seemed like everyone else seemed to be.

"Namine dated him right?"

"Yeah she did." Kairi nodded. "Why you asking?"

"Well… she was actually the one to stop him from molesting me… but I kind of expected her to be colder towards him."

Kairi shrugged, exhaling. "Well, they dated for a long time Sora, for a year to be exact. I don't think you could hate someone or give them the cold shoulder after being together that long."

"Who broke up with whom?" Sora was curious now.

"Namine broke it off with him when they started their sophomore year in college." Kairi explained. "She said that he took it pretty hard, but when people would him about it, he said it was a _mutual _thing. Guess he didn't want to shatter his image by seeming weak."

"I see…" Sora nodded. "Seems like he's not the kind of guy to be affected by a breakup though."

Kairi shrugged. "He really doesn't. Even before Namine he was always the 'womanizer' type." The redhead chuckled before speaking again. "Actually, when Namine began dating him I was kind of worried for her. I'd heard rumors from the senior girls in high school that Riku wasn't the kind of person that kept a relationship for too long—especially after he got what he wanted."

"What was the change of heart… do you think?"

Kairi once again shrugged. "I'm not sure. When I finally met Riku, I was a big skeptical at first… but then I saw the way he looked at my sister. It wasn't just lust like those girls had been saying… it was… love."

"Riku Harada capable of loving?" The brunette snorted.

"I don't know." Kairi gave a weak smile. "That's what I saw, and I'm no love expert, but if I was in love-the way Riku looked at Namine would be how I'd look at _that_ someone."

Sora exhaled. "Well even if he was capable of loving then, he certainly doesn't seem to be now."

"Who knows Sora." Kairi got up from her place on the stool. "He fell once, he could always fall again." She began walking, but quickly stopped, turning her gaze to Sora again. "I'm not really sure what you and Riku are… just friends or not—"

"I'm not gay, Kairi." Sora huffed before letting the redhead continue.

"...Not saying you are." Kairi stuck her tongue out. "But let's just say we were in an alternate dimension where you were… if you were to… develop feelings…"

"Which I won't."

"But if you were… be careful. I know I said Riku could always have a change of heart again but… ever since he and Namine broke up he's gone from womanizer to a pretty bad reputation with girls _and _some guys. He's great to have as a friend though… he's very loyal in that aspect."

The brunette exhaled. He had no idea why Kairi was _so _worried about Riku getting to him. That would _never _happen. He _wasn't _even into guys. But what happened in the basement…

Wait… Roxas.

"Kairi!" Sora called as he jumped off the stool.

Kairi turned back and tilted her head in question.

"I don't suppose you know where Roxas ran off to, do you?"

A smirk grew on Kairi's face as she turned away. "Last I saw he was heading upstairs with Axel."

oOo

"R-Roxas…" Axel stuttered with pleasure as he felt the blond's tongue snake down from his now shirtless body, inching closer and closer to his navel. "S-stop that…"

"Relax would you…" Roxas demanded more than asked as he slurred the words out, giving a few kissing to Axle's naked skin above his navel.

"Roxas please… let's not do this now…" Axel barely made out as his back arched. "You… you're good at this for claiming to be a virgin…"

Roxas' eyes met Axel's as his tongue slid from the man's navel to the top of his black jeans, lifting his head up to study the ever growing bulge in Axel's pants.

"Who said virgins didn't fool around every once in a while." Roxas explained with a smirk as he began unbuttoning Axel's jeans.

"You've done this before?" Axel questioned. "With a guy?"

"Shh…" Roxas giggled as he unzipped the man's pants, tugging them down as Axel's garnet red boxers began to appear. "…Don't tell my brother…"

Axel bit his lip feverishly as Roxas managed to pull down his pants, now at his ankle and boxers completely exposed. The blond gave another smirk as he leaned down, mouth trailing lightly over the boxer-covered bulge in Axel's pants, a gasp was heard from the redhead, as he sunk down into the sheets with a free hand grabbing Roxas' hair and pulling at it gently.

After teasing the redhead with that for a bit, Roxas soon began pulling down Axel's boxers, leaving the redhead completely exposed.

Axel let out a soft gasp as the blond clutched onto his shaft, looking up at the older male.

"Roxas you don't have to do this, you know." Axel assured, though his eyes were filled with lust. "I don't want you to regret anything you're doing with me later."

Roxas didn't reply, he only responded with moving his hand slightly up, making the redhead give him another gasp of reassurance.

Just as the blond was leaning his head down onto Axel's shaft, was when all pleasure making ceased as the door to Kairi's room swung open.

Axel quickly spun his head around, thus recoiling from Roxas' mouth as he quickly pulled his boxers along with his jeans up muttering the word _shit _under his breath as he feverishly began buttoning and zipping his pants.

Sora, on the other hand was standing from the door in complete shock. A blank expression was seen on his face but so many things were running in his mind.

By the time Sora had put to and to together, a now sheepish Axel had managed to put all his clothes back on, scratching the back of his head as Roxas sat up on the bed, smiling sheepishly at his brother.

"Uh…" Axel began, trying to break the silence. "It's not what it looks like?"

Sora said nothing, only pacing over with his head down as he grabbed Roxas' wrists, whirling him around to the door as he began walking from Axel.

"Sora wait I can explain!" Axel tugged on the brunette sleeve but was quickly silenced when the brunette's met his green eyes.

Roxas hung by the door, either too embarrassed to speak to too drunk to care. Either way, silence fell over the room as Axel's gaze into the brunette's eyes became more sheepish and Sora's angered ones became even more irate with rage.

'_SLAP'_ The sound seemed to echo when Sora struck Axel across the face, making the redhead wince instantly as he cupped he rubbed his face from where Sora slapped him.

"How could you…" Was all Sora seemed to be able to word as he gazed at Axel as anger tangoed through his veins.

Axel said nothing, only scratched the back of his head sheepishly as Sora turned from him and to his twin brother, who know seemed to realize the seriousness of the situation, for he had a shocked look on his face.

"And you!" Sora snarled, pointing to his twin brother. "We're going home, _now_."

Roxas kept silent as his brother grabbed his wrist, leading him downstairs and outside. Sora heard the calls from Riku but ignored them, opening the passenger's side of the door as he pushed Roxas inside, quickly slamming it and making his way around to the driver's side.

The ride home was quiet. Not one word escaped from either of the brother's mouths. Sora tried to focus on only driving home, knowing that if he was going to scold his brother now it'd only lead to distraction. Once home, Sora quickly jumped out the driver's seat and around the car again; quickly pulling Roxas out by the wrist and leading him inside.

The house was empty. Their parents must have still been on their date, and Leon was most likely with Cloud still. Sora lead them up the spiral stairs and into Roxas' room, after slamming the door quickly he turned to his brother who was now sitting on the edge of his bed cupping his face.

"Look at me!" Sora screamed, but Roxas' hands ceased to move.

"Why won't you look at me?!" Sora questioned in an irate tone.

"Because I know the look you're giving me and I don't want to see it…" Roxas slurred out.

"Just look at you!" Sora flailed, pacing back and forth in the room as he spoke. "You're drunk, which shouldn't be happening considering you're on high doses of medication, you broke the promise you made to me earlier tonight and I found you in bed with _some guy_ you've just met; about to do god knows what to him!" Sora angrily balls his fists up.

"Jesus Sora…" Roxas exhaled as his hands slid from his face. "You're such a damn buzz kill. Not to mention that it's none of your business what I do when I'm at a party. And he's not just _some guy_! His name is Axel!" Roxas' tone was beginning to rise.

"I can't believe this!" Sora went off again, not seeming to hear what Roxas was telling him. "You were with a guy in bed! What the hell am I supposed to tell Mom and Dad when they get home?!"

"You can't tell them!" Roxas sprung up from his bed.

"And why shouldn't I, Roxas?" Sora gave a glare towards his brother.

"Because… they don't know I'm gay."

The words seemed to echo in Sora's mind. _I'm gay. I'm gay. I'm gay. _

Sora's face that was once filled with anger ceased, now filling with shock and fear.

"You're… what?"

"I'm _gay_!" Roxas screamed. "GAY, GAY, GAYYYYYYYY!" Tears were now filling into the blond's eyes. He was ashamed to have told his brother like this.

"You're stupid." Sora muttered, turning his gaze to the floor. "That guy just messed with your head. He made you do things to him. You're not gay Roxas…"

"Are you not listening to me?!" Roxas pleaded, tears were coming up from his creases. "Sora, you wanna know the real reason why I didn't want to leave California?"

Sora looked up sheepishly towards his brother, tears now forming in his eyes as well.

"It's because Hayner and I were _dating_! You guys were making me leave the guy I've been with for _three_ years to this stupid place!" Roxas grabbed his hair with both hands as he began pulling the strands of hair he had grabbed.

"Roxas, quit acting like a child!" He demanded, folding his arms as he made his way towards his brother's door, before stopping. "… You're disgusting… Roxas." He muttered loud enough so Roxas could hear before slamming the blond's door, making his way towards his room.

終末

**AN: **Well shit hit the fan pretty quick like, didn't it? Hell, I even surprised you guys with Some AkuRoku action. Hope you enjoyed it before things went south. The plot has now thickened, and with the news of Roxas being gay beginning to tango through Sora's mind, their relationship isn't exactly going to be great for now. But don't worry, everything happens for a reason… and if you guys thought Sora finding out his brother was gay was the least of his problems, don't get too excited. I mean shit, we can't just let Sora suffer through that and NOT throw more bullshit in his life… things would be WAY too easy for our little brunette. But don't worry, the AkuRoku doesn't stop here! We will be seeing A LOT more of our Axel from here on out. ;) He has to win Roxas' heart, and Sora in the process. A little foreshadowing I just made there, perhaps? You'll have to **review**this chapter to find out! We're up to about 9 reviews on this story right now, and I'd kind of be appreciating if that'd change. So give me 11 more reviews and I'll post the already written Chapter IV. I'd also like to thank the people for favoring and following, but please review! It helps my motivation more than you could know, I love hearing from you guys!


End file.
